DIAMOND
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: [AU] Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik yang berprofesi sebagai dokter bedah harus berurusan dengan seorang lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai buronan Internasional. Hidup Sakura yang biasa saja, berlahan-lahan berubah derastis layaknya busur derajat. Disaat ia selalu bersama lelaki itu, berlahan-lahan rasa aman dan nyaman melingkupi hatinya. Romance/ Crime / RnR / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story written by Biiancast Rodith. Well, I just wanna say : Enjoy reading, guys!**_

.

.

 _ **DIAMOND**_

.

.

Hujan masih betah turun membasahi seluruh permukaan bumi malam ini. Seluruh wilayah Jepang saat ini sangat basah dan lembab. Memasuki musim penghujan seperti saat ini, memang paling pas menikmati secangkir coklat panas di rumah. Sayangnya, keinginan itu harus dipendam dulu.

Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut merah muda panjang sepunggung, masih setia memandangi langit yang menghitam dari jendela kaca ruang kerja miliknya. dr. Sakura Haruno. Itulah nama gadis yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan bunga kebanggaan jepang itu saat memasuki ruang kerjanya dan melihat papan nama berbentuk prisma di atas meja kerjanya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sudah satu jam yang lalu jadwalnya selesai setelah mencek keadaan pasien terakhirnya.

Melihat cuacanya terbilang cukup ekstrim, membuatnya tertahan di ruangan bercat putih, yang sudah lebih dua tahun ia tempati. Tidak ada alasan yang khusus sebenarnya, menuntutnya harus pulang terburu-buru malam ini, mengingat ia hanya hidup sendiri di apartemen miliknya.

Alasan terbesarnya untuk segera pulang, cukup sederhana. Ingin istirahat. Karena besok ia masuk _shift_ pagi.

Sekali lagi, ia memandang ke atas langit hitam dan pemandangan yang ia terima masih sama seperti keadaan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak alasan lagi untuk tinggal lebih lama. Pikirnya.

Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat jika ingin ke esokan paginya terbangun dengan tubuh yang sangat fit.

Ia mengambil tas jinjing dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak manis di atas meja kerjanya. Sebelum ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya, ia menutup tirai jendela dan memadamkan lampu ruangan itu lebih dulu. Setelahnya, ia mengunci pintunya dan melenggang di koridor rumah sakit.

Dokter bedah itu, memberikan senyum manis dan membalas sapaan, tiap ada perawat atau pasien yang berpapasan dengannya. Gadis berusia 24 tahun ini, memang cukup terkenal dengan sikapnya yang ramah dan periang di rumah sakit ini. Tidak jarang, banyak yang kagum dengannya. Bahkan, banyak yang simpatik dengan kepintarannya. Wajahnya yang cantik dengan sepasang mata emerald, hidung mancung, memiliki kaki jenjang, tubuh langsing bak model papan atas, membuat lelaki langsung jatuh hati pertama kali melihatnya.

Sayangnya, diusianya sudah dewasa, gadis cantik itu lebih memilih hidup sendiri saat ini. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini. Ditengah karirnya yang sedang melonjak naik, ia lebih memilih menyendiri saat ini.

Mobil mewah miliknya, membelah jalan raya yang terbilang cukup sepi malam ini. Hujan deras membuat Sakura tidak mengurangi kecepatannya. Itu karena ia ingin segera sampai rumah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya.

Selama ini, Sakura tidak pernah merindukan kasur empuk dan hangat miliknya seperti malam ini. Rasa lelah atau karena memang karena hujan cukup deras, membuat Sakura tidak fokus mengemudikan mobilnya, sampai ia menginjak rem dengan sangat cepat dan kuat, membuatnya sempat terhempas.

"Apa aku menabrak seseorang?" Tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura memajukkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ingin memastikan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa yang ada didalam pikirannya tidak benar-benar terjadi. Penglihatannya yang terhalang hujan redas, membuatnya sulit melihat ke depan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya yang ditumbuhi surai merah muda miliknya untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruk yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dalam hatinya, ia tidak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa agar yang didalam pikirannya tidak benar-benar nyata. Sakura keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berjalan dengan cepat ke depan bamper mobilnya yang masih memberikannya penerangan.

Kedua mata indahnya melebar saat melihat tubuh seseorang tergeletak tak berdaya disana. Sakura ternganga dan bergegas menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya yang menjadi korban tabrakannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh korbannya yang ternyata seorang laki-laki. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sakura mencek denyut nadi lelaki itu di lehernya. Untuk sekarang, Sakura dapat benafas lega. Lelaki itu masih bernapas.

Sakura segera memapah bobot tubuh lelaki yang memiliki berat dua kali lebih besar dari bobot tubuhnya, masuk kedalam mobilnya. Beruntung saat itu tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu. Jika ada yang melihat, Sakura bisa diamuk massa dan dibawa kepanjara. Membayangkan itu saja membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Sesaat sebelum Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit, di sebuah _night club_ yang jauh dari pusat kota, terjadi keributan yang membuat _club_ itu seperti diterjang badai. Beberapa lelaki bertubuh besar, mengeluarkan kemampuan bela diri mereka melawan lelaki bertudung hitam yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Sasuke Uchiha namanya lelaki bertudung hitam tersebut. Seorang buronan Internasional, karena mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dari seorang penguasa di Negeri Sakura itu. Di duga, barang berharga itu memiliki harga yang sangat mahal, dan menjadi barang warisan sang penguasa untuk Negara Jepang, sebagai bentuk pengabdiannya di negara ini.

Lelaki bertudung itu, tidak henti-hentinya memberikan pukulan, tendangan, dan lembaran benda untuk melawan pria bertubuh besar dan gagah seperti dirinya. Jika, dilihat dari lawan yang ia hadapi saat ini, sebenarnya sangat tidak sebanding.

Satu melawan lima orang, dan beberapa diantaranya sudah ia habisi. Salah seorang dari lawannya, mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api dan melayangkan tembakan ke arahnya. Lelaki bertudung itu, tidak sempat untuk mengelak. Dan akibatnya, besi panas itu bersarang di lengan kanannya.

Melihat lawannya, semakin bertambah banyak dan mengeluarkan senjatanya ke arahnya, membuatnya harus ikut mengeluarkan senjata dari balik punggungnya. Ia terkepung. Kalau ia semakin lama di ruangan ini, bisa-bisa nyawanya akan teranjam. Mau tidak mau, ia harus segera kabur dari ruangan ini. Terlebih barang berharga yang menjadi barang transaksi mereka sebelumnya, masih aman dalam genggamannya.

Mata sekelam langit malam itu, melihat ada celah dari pintu belakang club itu. Dengan gesit, ia berlari dan menembak beberapa lawan yang berusaha menghalanginya jalannya. Begitu ia berhasil keluar, ia disambut oleh hujan deras. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat menyelusuri lorong sempit. Sesekali ia melayangkan tembakannya ke belakang untuk melumpuhkan lawannya. Ia berlari ke jalan raya. Melihat dibelakangnya ada seberkas cahaya, lelaki itu memicingkan matanya, dan dengan sengaja berdiri di tengah jalan untuk menghentikan mobil berwarna merah itu.

Seperti dugaannya, sebelum membentur rubuhnya, mobil itu sudah berhenti lebih dulu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, lelaki bertudung itu memainkan perannya. Ia terkulai di atas pasar hitam, seakan ia adalah korban yang tidak sengaja tertabrak. Seperti prediksi sebelumnya, lelaki itu mendapat tumpungan. Sejenak, ia melihat kebelakang mobil yang menjadi tumpangannya. Ia menyeringai saat melihat musuhnya masih mengajarnya, sampai mereka memasuki tikungan. Untuk sesaat ia dapat bernapas lega.

.

.

.

Sakura mengeluh kesal saat merasakan kepalanya sakit setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya, seakan dihantam palu godam saat ini. Entah kesialan apa lagi yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang. Semalam, setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, kejadian yang tidak ia duga terjadi. Ia menabrak seseorang. Bukannya membawa seseorang yang menjadi korbannya itu ke rumah sakit, ia justru membawanya ke apartemennya. Entah keputusannya membawa lelaki itu ke apartemennya itu benar, saat itu ia benar-benar tidak perduli akan hal itu. Selagi ia masih dapat mengobati sang korban, kenapa harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Pikirnya dokter muda itu.

Malam itu yang ada di kelapanya, segera pulang, merawat korbannya dan setelahnya, segera pergi tidur.

Ternyata, niatnya untuk segera tidur, harus ditunda lagi. Ia baru bisa tertidur, saat jam di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 04:22. Bagaimana ia bisa tertidur, jika korban yang ia tabrak tadi malam, memiliki sebuah luka tembakan di lengannya saat ia membuka jaket lelaki itu agar tidak kedinginan.

Saat itu, Sakura antara yakin dan tidak dengan apa yang ia hadapi malam itu. Segala macam pertanyaan yang berawalan kata 'bagaimana' bermunculan di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika korban ia tabrak adalah penjahat? Bagaimana jika lelaki itu adalah buronan polisi? Dan semua pertanyaan itu, ia tepis jauh-jauh. Bagaimanapun, lelaki itu adalah korbannya dan ia harus lebih dulu mengutaman keselamatan lelaki itu. Pikirnya.

Dengan keahlian yang ia miliki, Sakura merawat lelaki itu dengan telaten. Awalnya, Sakura memang sempat merinding saat ia mengeluarkan besi panas dan lelaki itu meringis kesakitan. Luka yang ada di tubuh lelaki itu, Sakura obati dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelahnya, Sakura baru memasuki kamarnya. Ternyata, hampir satu malam penuh ia gelisah malam itu. Berbagai hal buruk merasuki dirinya.

Sakura terhenyak saat mendengar sesuatu yang berasal dari dapur miliknya. Sakura sebentar melirik ke arah jam digital yang tertata manis di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, sudah menunjukkan jam delapan lewat seperempat. Dengan berat hati, Sakura beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya.

Gadis bersurai _bubble gum_ itu, terpelongo saat melihat seorang lelaki yang ia tabrak tadi malam, berada di dapurnya sedang memasak, saat ia sudah mencapai pintu dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lelaki itu tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura. Ia justru asik dengan masakannya dan sedikit menunjukkan kemampuan memasaknya, saat membalikkan _omelette_ di atas wajan. Setelah selesai dengan _omelette_ nya, lelaki itu menaruhnya di atas piring datar dan melewati Sakura yang masih terpelongo bawah bingkai pintu.

Lelaki itu duduk di meja makan dengan selesai dan meletakkan masakan terakhirnya di atas meja. Lelaki berambut hitam mencuat itu mulai menikmati masakannya, mengabaikan pemilik rumah yang sudah terlihat kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, disini?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Kali ini nada bicaranya terlihat berbeda dengan nada sebelumnya.

"Hn. Memasak."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan lelaki itu. Melihat lelaki berkulit putih itu, membuat Sakura yakin, bahwa lelaki itu tidak mengalami luka yang cukup serius di tubuhnya, kecuali di bagian lengan kanannya. Atau bisa jadi, saat kecelakaan itu, lelaki yang sedang menikmati masakannya itu, mengalami benturan di kepalanya dan membuat lelaki itu geger otak melihat tingkahnya seperti ini.

"Tanpa perlu kau katakan, aku sudah menganggap ini adalah rumahku. Tidak perlu sungkan."

Perkataan lelaki itu, membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala Sakura. Bagaimana bisa, lelaki ini seenak jidatnya berkata hal demikian dengan nada santai dan seakan tidak menganggap Sakura berada disana.

"Selesaikan sarapanmu dan segera pergi dari sini." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Setelah yang terjadi tadi malam, apa kau ingin aku melaporkanmu ke polisi? " Seringai lelaki itu mengembang saat melihat reaksi Sakura yang langsung menggebrak meja.

"Yang benar saja. Aku sudah menolongmu dan merawatmu tuan," Kata Sakura sengit. Sakura yang saat itu menghadap langsung ke wajah tampan lelaki itu, memberikan tatapan tajam ke mata sehitam jelaga itu. "Jadi, tidak ada alasan kau melaporkanku."

"Baiklah. Jika begitu."

Melihat lelaki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membuat Sakura melebarkan matanya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya, bagaimana jika lelaki ini benar-benar melaporkannya ke polisi. Bisa-bisa gelarnya sebagai dokter di cabut dan tidak ada lagi yang akan mempercayainya di rumah sakit.

Langkah lelaki itu tertahan saat tangan mungil menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh gagahnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Sakura. Lelaki itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, agar dapat melihat langsung ke mata hijau bening Sakura.

"Kumohon…" Lenguh Sakura penuh penyesalan. "Jangan laporkan aku ke polisi."

"Pilihan yang bijak, Nona." Kata lelaki itu masih dengan seringai di wajahnya. Sementara Sakura hanya mendengus kesal. "Saatnya kita melakukan negoisasi."

Salah satu alis Sakura naik ke atas mendengar perkataan terakhir lelaki itu. Terlebih saat lelaki itu mengetahui belakang namanya. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. " Negoisasi?"

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu hanya mengangguk singkat, mendengar gumaman Sakura. "Kau harus meminjamkanku mobil, nomor rekening, dan laptop milikmu."

Sakura menggeram marah mendengar permintaan lelaki jangkung yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ini sama saja pemerasan namanya. " Kau ingin memerasku?!"

Lelaki yang sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui itu namanya, hanya merotasikan kedua mata _onyx_ nya mendengar suara lengkingan Sakura. "Aku hanya meminjamnya Nona."

"Itu tidak menjamin apapun. Bilang saja kau ingin menipuku."

Sasuke mengeluh panjang menanggapi wanita keras kepala yang ada dihadapannya ini. "Kalau aku mau, aku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi malam."

"Jadi saat itu kau sudah sadar?!" Lagi, teriakan Sakura membahana di apartemen mewahnya.

"Hn." Sahut lelaki itu ambigu menjawab pertanyaan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Tanpa seizin gadis itu, Sasuke mengambil laptop yang tergeletak manis di atas meja yang ada di ruang tamu dan memulai mengerjakan sesuatu disana.

Entah apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat sekali kalau lelaki itu sedang berpikir keras. "Hei, Nona. Mana nomor rekeningmu?" Sahutnya menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Jangan harap aku akan memberikannya."

Sasuke kesal melihat kekeras kepalaan wanita berambut bunga sakura itu. Tidak ingin membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati gadis keras kepala yang ada dihadapannya.

Melihat sosok lelaki berparas tampan itu berlahan-lahan melangkah ke arahnya, membuat Sakura gugup dan takut. Tatapannya yang tajam dan dingin, membuat nyali Sakura ciut. Semakin Sasuke maju ke depan, Sakura mundur kebelakang, sampai langkahnya terkunci yang terhalangi pintu kamarnya.

Jarak antara wajahnya, dengan wajah Sasuke tidak sampai sejengkal, dan itu membuat kerja jantung Sakura bekerja dua kali lipat dari yang biasanya. Bahkan deru nafas lelaki itu yang teratur, dapat ia rasakan di wajahnya. "Jika kau tidak ingin aku berbuat kasar, ambilkan sekarang!" Ancamnya penuh penekanan dan nada yang dingin. Sementara Sakura yang berada dalam kungkungannya, hanya mengangguk paham.

Sakura terperanjat kaget saat pintu yang menjadi sandarannya terbuka dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh, kalau tidak ada tangan kokoh yang menahannya.

Sakura terburu-buru mengambil buku rekening dari dalam laci meja riasnya dan segera memberikan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali ke ruang tamu dan mengerjakan sesuatu yang Sakura tidak tahu entah apa yang ia kerjakan. Dalam pikiran Sakura, kalau lelaki ini adalah orang jahat dan harus segera. Pikiran Sakura kembali buyar saat mendengar nada panggilan masuk dari ponselnya yang berada di dalam kamar tidurnya. Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menjawab panggilan masuk dari Yamanaka Ino yang notabene adalah sahabatnya.

Disaat Sakura sibuk berdebat dengan seseorang dari seberang sana, Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan tidak jelasnya, mengambil jaket hitam dan kunci mobil milik Sakura yang tergantung manis di dekat pintu keluar.

"Ino! Kau tahu aku tidak berminat mengikuti gokon atau apapun itu." Pekik Sakura kesal menanggapi perkataan gadis dari seberang telepon. Pasalnya, Sakura dipaksa untuk mengikutin acara gokon, mengingat gadis musim semi itu masih sendiri.

 _'Sakura ingat. Umurmu itu sudah tidak lagi muda. Dan kau membutuhkan sosok lelaki yang harus melindungimu.'_

Sakura memutar mata indahnya saat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang terbilang sangat menggelikan ditelinganya. "Aku masih bisa melindungi diriku sendiri Ino." Jawabnya jengah dan ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan yang menyebalkan ini.

 _'Pokoknya, nanti sore kau harus hadir di cafe biasanya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan.'_

Sebelum Sakura membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya, sambungan telepon itu sudah diputus lebih dulu dari sahabatnya. "Dasar Ino." Sungutnya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya dan segera bersiap-siap kembali bekerja ke rumah sakit mengingat ia memiliki satu orang pasien yang harus ia operasi pagi ini.

Sakura sudah lebih _fresh_ dari sebelumnya, meski ada kantung mata hitam di kelopak matanya. Dengan kemeja _soft pink_ dan rok span yang ia kenakan hari ini, menambah daya tariknya.

Iris mata indahnya berkeliling menjelajahi ruang tamunya begitu ia keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan tidak melihat sosok pria bertubuh gagah yang menjadi korbannya tersebut di tempat terakhir ia melihatnya. Hanya, leptop dan buku rekeningya saja yang tergeletak disana. Ternyata lelaki itu masih dapat dipercaya. Dan kemana perginya lelaki itu, Sakura tidak akan perduli. Lebih cepat lelaki itu pergi, maka lebih baik pula hidupnya. Jadi, ia tidak punya tanggung jawab dan merasa bersalah setelah apa yang terjadi kepada lelaki itu karena perbuatannya.

Sakura panik saat tidak melihat kunci mobil miliknya sudah hilang dari tempatnya yang biasa ia menggantungkannya. Perasaan Sakura menganggap lelaki itu bukan pria baik-baik, ternyata benar. Lelaki itu sudah pergi membawa mobilnya, tanpa seizinnya.

"Awas kamu brengsek. Aku akan mencarimu dan tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Ucapnya dengan penuh amarah.

.

.

.

Siang ini matahari tidak secerah yang biasanya mengingat saat ini adalah musim penghujan. Di musim seperti inilah, cuaca tidak bisa diprediksi. Ramalam cuaca yang sempat Sakura dengar dari televisi yang menyala di koridor rumah sakit saat ia melewati koridor setelah jadwalnya selesai.

Bukan tidak mungkin, di siang hari yang tidak terlalu terik ini, hujan tidak turun. Sebelum hujan turun deras seperti hari sebelumnya, Sakura segera memberhentikan taksi, mengingat mobilnya di bawa kabur oleh lelaki yang tidak ia kenal yang sempat menjadi korban tabrakannya.

Awalnya Sakura tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar saat ia berada di dalam taksi yang ia tumpangi saat ini. Sampai sebuah mobil merah mewah yang sangat ia kenali sedang melaju sangat cepat dan di belakangnya mobil miliknya, ada beberapa mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengejar mobil miliknya. Sakura mengumpet kesal dengan lelaki yang telah membawa kabur mobil miliknya. Supir taksi saja, sampai memandang heran ke arahnya melalui kaca spion depan.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan lelaki itu, kalau sampai mobil hadiah ulangtahunku lecet sedikitpun." Sungutnya "Tolong ikuti mobil merah HR 5424 RA yang baru saja di ikuti dua mobil sedan yang baru saja lewat." Kata Sakura dalam satu tarikkan nafas kepada sang supir taksi.

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or Delate ?**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Maafkan Bii minna. Bukannya melanjutkan fict yang lainnya, malah publish fict baru. Sebenarnya, ini fict sudah lama Bii simpan di Document fanfiction. Tinggal nunggu di publish sih. Kebetulan ada sesuatu yang menuntut Bii harus mempublish fict ini. Maaf jika kalian menemukan typo. :D Bagaimana? Apa fict ini layak untuk dilanjutkan? :3 Riview please. :3_

 _ **Biiancast Rodith [ 10062015 ]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merupakan gadis polos yang terarah ke jalan yang benar. Sejak aku kecil, aku sudah diajarkan untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu perbuatan yang dapat merugikan diri sendiri, apa lagi merugikan orang lain.

Kuakui hidupku itu sangat membosankan dan tidak sangat menarik. Itu kata sahabatku yang memiliki rambut pirang dan berperakan seperti boneka Barbie, Yamanaka Ino namanya. Entah mengapa ia mengatakan jalan hidupku sangat monoton, ibarat jalan tol yang selalu lurus.

Aku bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit yang terkenal di Tokyo. Tepatnya Konoha Hospital. Aku tidak seperti sahabatku, atau seperti gadis pada umumnya yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya berkumpul dengan sesama teman wanita merka di suatu tempat. Profesiku yang mengharuskan menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain, membuatku selalu betah berlama-lama disini. Jika sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, aku tidak kemana-mana. Langsung pulang ke apartemenku. Mungkin karena itu itulah Ino menganggap hidupku itu sangat membosankan.

Ditambah lagi, karena sampai saat ini aku masih sendiri. Sementara Ino, sudah kesekian kalinya gonta-ganti pasangan. Oh ayolah, umurku masih terbilang cukup muda untuk memiliki seorang kekasih. Meski, tidak dapat kupungkiri bahwa ada perasaan iri dan cemburu melihat pasangan lain selalu diantar dan dijempul oleh kekasih mereka. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena aku yakin, setelah nanti aku sukses, bukan aku yang akan mengejar lelaki. Tetapi, para lelakilah yang akan mengejarku.

Cita-cita kusebagai seorang dokter bedah juga baru dimulai. Memiliki _relationship_ , lebih baik saat ini di undur dulu. Itulah prinsipku.

Hidup tenangku yang nyaman dan damai, berlahan-lahan berubah sejak aku mengenal seorang lelaki gila yang secara tidak sengaja kutabrak kemaren malam.

Kuakui kalau lelaki yang menjadi korbanku itu memiliki paras yang sangat tampan layaknya seorang aktor papan atas. Tubuhnya yang gagah, tinggi badan menjulang di atas rata-rata, sorot matanya yang tajam dan dingin, sempat membuatku merona. Apa lagi saat aku melihat otot-otot yang terbentuk di tubuhnya, hampir saja membuatku lupa untuk bernapas.

Jangan pernah berpikir aku pernah mengintipnya . Aku juga secara tidak sengaja melihat tubuhnya. Saat aku menabraknya, hujan sedang turun dengan sangat derasnya. Aku yang seorang dokter, sangat tahu, mengenakan pakaian yang basah dapat membawa penyakit. Sebab itu, kemaren aku harus membuka pakaiannya yang basah, agar dia tidak menggigil kedinginan.

Ternyata, wajah tampan yang ia punya, tidak sama tampannya dengan sikapnya yang tidak tahu terimakasih. Dia yang sudah aku tolong, bukannya bersikap baik. Malah membuatku naik pitam melihat sikap angkuhnya. Bahkan lelaki itu juga sempat akan melaporkanku ke polisi jika aku tidak setuju dengan negosiasi yang dia berikan. Gila 'kan? Aku sudah menolongnya dan merawat lukanya, tetapi dia justru akan melaporkanku.

Aku juga sempat _shock_ saat melihat ada luka tembakan di salah satu lengannya yang berotot. Itu membuatku berpikir bahwa dia bukan pria baik-baik. Terbukti karena ia membawa kabur mobil kesayanganku. Pemberian dari kedua orangtuaku ketika aku berulangtahun dua bulan yang lalu.

Persepsiku mengatakan bahwa dia bukan laki-laki yang baik, karena aku melihat langsung dengan kedua mata _emerald_ ku, dia dikejar-kejar mobil sedan dan melihat mereka saling melempar tembakan senjata di salah satu bangunan yang belum selesai dibangun.

Bagaimana aku tahu? Setelah jadwal pekerjaanku di rumah sakit sudah selesai, aku segera kembali ke apartemenku dengan menggunakan taksi, mengingat mobilku telah dibawa kabur oleh lelaki gila itu.

Kebetulan atau bukan, saat itu lampu jalan sedang berwarna merah dan taksi yang kutumpangi berhenti. Aku yang sedang bosan di dalam taksi, memandang keluar jendela. Kali aja ada sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatianku. Tidak sengaja, mobil yang sangat kukenali melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi di sisi jalan. Tidak lupa ada beberapa mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengikutinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku meminta kepada supir taksi untuk mengikuti mobil-mobil tersebut.

Sampailah aku di bangunan yang belum selesai dibangun itu. Manik mataku melotot lebar melihat mobil kesayanganku sudah hancur lebur seperti barang rongsokan dan sangat tidak layak digunakan lagi. Aku marah dan kesal. Ingin rasanya aku menghajar lelaki itu. Apapun ceritanya, dia harus ganti rugi. Dia pikir mobilku ini adalah mobil balap. Dumelku.

Rasa kesalku, tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana saat kedua indra pendengaranku mendengar suara tembakan di dalam bangunan itu. Bingung, kaget, dan takut, melingkupi hatiku.

Entah dapat perintah dari mana, kedua kakiku membawaku masuk lebih dalam bangunan belum jadi ini. Oh, salahkan rasa penasaranku ini. Dengan mengendap-endap di pilar bangunan yang belum jadi itu, segala panca indra yang kumiliki kukerahkan seluruhnya. Aku tidak tahu dari mana saja asal tembakan itu. Tapi, suara tembakan dapat memekakkan telingaku—yang terbilang cukup ramai, kini tidak sebanyak yang tadi. Yang tertinggal hanyalah suara pukulan, dentuman benda yang jatuh ke lantai dan sesekali kembali terdengar suara tembakan, berserta suara erangan kesakitan.

Entah kesialanku yang datang hari ini, bilar yang menjadi tempat persembunyianku tertembak dan membuatku menjerit ketakutan. Apakah aku akan mati tertembak saat ini juga? Tanyaku dalam hati. Jantungku benar-benar tidak mau kompromi denganku.

Akibat suara jeritanku yang pertama, suara tembakan dari balik punggungku semakin membabi buta. Aku menutup rapat-rapat kedua mataku. Segala ucapan kata maaf dan terimakasih kepada orangtuaku di dalam bait doaku. Jika seperti seperti ini akhirnya, aku pasrah.

Rasa takut yang sempat aku rasakan tadi, berlahan-lahan terbang entah kemana. Kini rasa nyaman, aman, dan dilindungi hinggap di relung hatiku. Meski seperti itu, perasaan takut tidak menampik semuanya, saat suara tembakan itu sangat dekat di gendang telingaku. Aku tidak ingin membuka kedua kelopak mataku, meski suara pertempuran tadi sudah tidak terdengar. Aku tidak ingin menerima kenyataan, bahwa kini aku sudah berada di dunia berbeda.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Suara bisikan yang mengalun indah di indra pendengaranku, membuatku semakin takut. Dalam nada suaranya, aku dapat mendengar ada nada kekhawatiran disana.

"Apa kau terluka?"

Kali ini, bukan hanya suaranya saja yang kudengar. Deru nafasnya yang hangat, menerpa wajahku. Apakah, seorang malaikat diutus untuk menyelamatkanku?

Merasakan pipiku di tepuk, membuat kedua mataku terbuka.

Dadaku bergemuruh saat mata hijauku berada pada satu garis lurus dengan sepasang mata sehitam malam. Tatapannya begitu menusuk sampai membuat hatiku bergetar.

"Melihatmu yang terpesona dengan wajah tampanku membuktikan kau tidak apa-apa."

Seketika, aku langsung mendorong tubuh lelaki berambut hitam mencuat yang saat ini sedang memelukku. Enak saja dia memelukku. "Aku tidak terpesona denganmu." Kataku sembari mendorongnya agar tubuh kami tidak menempel lagi.

"Dengan wajah merona seperti itu?"

Aku mendelik tidak suka mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Tunggu dulu. Apa benar wajahku merona? Rasa hangat dapat kurasakan saat kedua telapak tanganku menangkup sisi wajahku. Oh, sial. Semoga ucapannya tidak benar. Lagi pula siapa juga yang sudi terpesona dengan pria tidak jelas seperti dirinya.

"… dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi dengan tatapan yang tajam dan tidak lupa dengan mimik intimidasi di wajahnya.

Seakan disiram air dingin, aku menjadi ingat tujuanku mengikuti lelaki sok tampan yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Kenapa kau membawa kabur mobilku?" Aku melihat dia mendengus, sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa?! Bukan urusanku katamu?!" Aku tidak perduli harus membuang semua ajaran ibuku yang selalu menjelaskan padaku, bahwa seorang gadis harus bersikap sopan dan anggun. Untuk lelaki yang berdiri gagah di hadapanku saat ini, tidak perlu bersikap anggun.

Aku tidak takut dengan tatapan setajam mata elang itu. Aku menghampirinya, dan menunjuk-nunjuk dada bidangnya, sambil berkata sinis kepadanya. "Kau sudah membawa mobilku tanpa seizinku. Membuatnya rusak seperti barang rongsokan. Dan kau bilang bukan urusanku?"

Dia mendecih dan berjalan kedepan melihat keadaan sekitar bangunan ini. Terlihat dari tingkah lakunya seperti itu, dia wanti-wanti akan adanya serangan mendadak seperti yang barusan terjadi. Melihat tidak ada serangan yang datang dalam jangka dekat ini, dia menghampiriku dan meraih—oh bukan, tepatnya menarik tangan kananku secara paksa untuk mengikuti langkah lebarnya.

"He—hei! Mau kau bawa kemana aku?!"

Aku tidak perduli, jika teriakanku dapat membuat telinganya tuli. Aku berusaha untuk menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Tetap saja hasilnya sia-sia. Lelaki ini ternyata memiliki tenaga yang sangat kuat dari yang kubayangkan. Oh, jangan tolol Sakura. Dia saja dapat melumpuhkan lawan-lawannya sendirian.

Jika kalian ada diposisiku, aku yakin kalian gak akan kalah paniknya denganku. Kau menabrak dan menolong seseorang yang kau tidak tahu apa dia lelaki jahat atau bukan. Membawa kabur mobilmu, melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri dia menembak lawan-lawannya dengan sangat handal, dan kau juga dipaksa untuk ikut bersamanya.

Dalam pikiran terliarku pun, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi untukku. Aku cukup puas dengan hidupku yang membosankan ini.

Aku melirik ke arah lelaki yang ada disebelahku saat ini. Dia mengemudikan mobil kasayanganku yang sudah seharusnya tidak layak pakai lagi dengan sangat damai, dan santai, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kami.

"Kita mau kemana?" Untuk kesekian kalinya sampai mulutku berbusa menanyakannya kepada lelaki dingin yang disebelahku ini dan tidak ada tanggapan darinya. Semoga saja kali ini dia menjawab pertanyaanku jika tidak ingin dia kusuntik mati.

"Hn. Kemana saja. Asal mereka tidak dapat menyusul kita."

"Mereka? Siapa mereka?" Tanyaku bingung. "Dan kenapa aku harus ikut bersamamu?" Tanyaku lagi sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan lelaki ini, pasti akan membuatku gila.

"Mereka milihatku bersamamu. Aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka juga akan mengerjarmu. "

Untuk kali ini aku cukup tercengang mendengar lelaki yang ada dibalik kemudi ini berbicara. Jelas saja. Aku tidak ada hubungan dengannya dan kenapa aku ikut-ikutan di kejar. Tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa begitu? "

"Cerewet."

"Ap—"

Ingin rasanya aku memaki lelaki ini. Dan sepertinya, aku harus mengurungkan niatku saat suara panggilan masuk dari ponselku yang tersimpan manis di dalam tas tanganku. Untuk sesaat aku menghela napas panjang setelah melihat siapa seseorang yang diseberang sana yang mencoba untuk menghubungiku.

"Hal—"

 _'_ _Darimana saja kau?! Aku sudah dari tadi menghubungimu!? Kenapa baru menjawab panggilanku?'_

Untuk sesaat aku hanya mampu terdiam sebelum menjawab semua rentetan pertanyaan yang diajukan Ino kepadaku. "Aku sibuk. Baru sempat untuk menjawab panggilanmu."

 _'_ _Baiklah. Aku menerima alasanmu yang itu. Dan, sekarang aku menunggumu di café biasa. Aha… aku tidak terima alasan yang lain Sakura.'_

Aku hanya mampu merotasikan kedua mata hijau cerah milikku melihat tingkah Ino yang kekanak-kanakan. Dan aku mulai kesal dengan sikapnya yang sok tahu, kalau aku akan menolak ajakannya.

Hei, siapa yang tidak kesal jika kalian kau akan dipertemukan dengan kumpulan lelaki yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih memilih mengenal seorang gadis dengan acara konyol seperti ini. Aku bukannya tidak lagu, hanya saja masih ingin sendiri. Bodohnya, mereka rela menunggu lama hanya ingin bertemu denganku.

"Baiklah." Kataku pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan Ino.

 _'_ _Kuberi waktu lima belas menit. Bye, Sakura~'_

"Turunkan aku di depan sana." Aku memerintahkan lelaki bersurai hitam itu untuk menghentikan mobil dan menurunkan aku di depan perempatan yang ada di depan kami. Dan apa yang kudapat? Dia justru melajukan mobil rongsok ini semakin cepat, sambil berkata dengan tegas. "Tidak."

Lelaki brengsek yang berhasil merusak hariku saat ini harus tahu, kalau Haruno Sakura paling tidak suka di tentang.

"Jika kau tidak menghentikan mobil ini, maka aku akan lompat." Anjamku.

Bukannya takut, lelaki itu justru menyeringai mendengar ucapanku. Aku kesal melihat seringai miliknya. Dapat kulihat dari seringai miliknya, dia sedang menghinaku.

"Turunkan aku sekarang juga. Jika tidak aku akan lompat." Kataku lagi menakutinya. Dengan sedikit gemetar, aku mencoba membuka pintu yang ada disampingku untuk menggertaknya.

"Shit!" Umpatnya kesal.

Sekarang siapa yang tersenyum lebar? Ternyata cukup pintar juga lelaki ini agar tidak dituduh menjadi tersangka pencurian mobil dan kematianku saat kurasakan laju mobil ini berlahan-lahan melambat dan berhenti tepat di persimpangan yang kumaksud tadi.

Jika dia ingin adu keras kepala denganku, jangan harap dia akan menang. Ayah dan Ibuku saja menyerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik bersurai _bubble gum_ itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar dan ia terlihat tergesa-gesa. Pasalnya saat ini dia akan mengikuti permintaan sahabatnya untuk menghadiri sebuah acara yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

Sedari tadi ia bergerutu tidak jelas kepada seseorang yang mimintanya untuk segera hadir di café langganan temannya. "Dia pikir aku sudah tua sampai tidak ada lagi laki-laki yang ingin bersamaku?" Seperti itulah kira-kira yang dia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura nama gadis itu, menghela napas panjang sebelum ia membuka pintu café.

Mata hijau cerahnya miliknya menyelusuri isi ruangan café mencari kepala berwarna pirang milik sahabatnya Ino. Kedua mata indahnya berhenti pada sudut café saat melihat lambaian tangan tertuju ke arahnya.

"Sakura… disini?!"

Dengan berat hati Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah gadis cantik yang seumuran dengannya di sudut ruangan café. Iris viridian miliknya dapat melihat beberapa warna rambut berkumpul di sana.

"Kau lama sekali!" Sungut Ino begitu Sakura tepat disampingnya. Sementara Sakura hanya cengengesan tidak jelas. "Sudahlah. Duduk dan perkenalkan dirimu dengan mereka." Kata Ino menarik tangan ramping Sakura dan membiarkan gadis musim semi itu duduk tepat disampingnya.

Sakura memperhatikan dua lelaki yang saat ini duduk manis di hadapannya. Sakura tersenyum canggung sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya. "Emm…Halo. Aku Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Sudah kuduga namamu akan serupa dengan bunga musim semi, Sakura-chan. Bahkan rambut indahmu membuatku kagum. Terlebih semangat masa mudamu saat datang tadi, membuat semangat masa mudaku semakin menggebu-gebu. Perkenalkan namaku Rock Lee. "

Seorang lelaki nyentrik bernama Rock Lee yang memiliki model rambut norak langsung memuji Sakura. Yang dipuji justru _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkahnya. Rasanya gadis musim semi itu ingin langsung pergi saja saat ini. Terlebih saat pandangan berbinar Lee hanya tertuju kearahnya. Itu benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Sa-salam kenal Rock Lee- _san._ "

"Dan namaku, Inuzuka Kiba." Kata lelaki berambut coklat yang memiliki model rambut _spike_ memperkenalkan dirinya dengan acuh tak acuh. Setidaknya, lelaki ini masih lebih normal dari lelaki yang satunya, _pikirnya._

"Salam kenal Inuzuka- _san._ "

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke _club_?" Sahut Ino tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Dan dengan semangat pula Rock Lee menjawab 'Ya'.

Sakura hanya pasrah saat ia di tarik paksa Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh tekat . Pencahayaan yang minim tidak mengurangi kewaspadaannya saat ini. Tidak ada yang luput dari pandangannya.

"Ingin memesan apa, Tuan?"

Pandangan Sasuke yang tadinya menyusuri seluruh ruangan luas itu, melirik sekilas ke sumber suara. " _Tequila,_ "

"Baik, Tuan."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunggu, pesanan Sasuke sudah datang dan di letakkan di hadapannya. Diraihnya minuman beralkohol itu dan diteguknya. Tenggorokannya seakan terbakar saat ia meneguknya.

Perhatian Sasuke tertuju ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Dari tempat dia duduk, penglihatannya masih mampu melihat seseorang yang ia ikuti sedari tadi mulai menggila di lantai dansa.

Salah satu alisnya naik ke atas melihat tingkah orang itu sungguh jauh berbeda sebelum ia datang kemari. Seseorang yang menjadi objek pandangannya saat ini, sedang meliuk-liukkan anggota tubuhnya seiring dengan tempo musik yang diputar. Tidak anggun, justru terlihat liar dan sexy?

Dipalingkan wajahnya dari sana. Sebelum lelaki bersurai hitam jelaga itu meneguk minumannya. Mata setajam elang itu tidak sengaja melihat beberapa orang yang mengejarnya tadi berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Sepertinya, orang-orang itu baru saja menapakkan kakinya kemari.

Dengan gerakan bak kecepatan cahaya, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Mendengar hentakan musik yang semakin keras dan cepat, Sakura semakin bersemangat meliuk-liukan anggota tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi peluh. Dia bahkan tidak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah kesekian kalinya bertubrukan dengan tubuh yang ada disana.

Seluruh pikirannya, kini benar-benar sudah diambil alih oleh alkohol. Gadis bermata hijau apel ini tidak kuat dengan yang namanya alkohol. Jadi, tidak heran melihat tingkahnya kalem, menjadi benar-benar sangat liar sekarang.

Seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Melihat lengannya kokoh yang berada di atas perutnya, sepertinya yang memeluknya seorang pria. Sudah hal yang wajar di lantai dansa terjadi hal demikian. Lihat saja, sahabat gadis musim semi itu. Harusnya Ino saat ini berdansa dengan Kiba—lelaki yang menjadi pasangannya malam ini—sekarang. Ternyata, gadis Yamanaka itu justru saling berangkulan dan berciuman? Dengan lelaki berkulit pucat? Ya, ampun.

Sakura yang melihat Ino sudah kelebatas—itu menurutnya—mencoba untuk membawa sahabat pirangnya dari rangkulan lelaki hidung belang itu. Sayang langkahnya tertahan, karena lengan kokoh itu tidak melepaskannya. Justru mengungkungnya semakin erat.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini."

Kedua biji mata Sakura mengecil saat mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Sakura memang belum terlalu mabuk, dan ia masih dapat mengerti apa maksud perkataan lelaki itu.

Dengan kasar Sakura menyiku perut dan memukuli dada lelaki itu. Bukannya pergi, lelaki itu justru menahan kedua tangan ramping Sakura. "Tidak ada waktu, Sakura."

Lelaki itu tahu namanya?

Sakura langsung mendongak ingin tahu siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya. Hitam, dingin, dan meneduhkan saat ia melihat mata itu. Harusnya menakutkan, ketika melihat tatapan mata itu setajam pisau. Sakura justru mengagumi sepasang mata yang sehitam jelaga itu.

"Kau?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang—"

Suara tembakan yang mengudara, membuat para pengunjung takut dan bergegas ingin segera meninggalkan _club_ itu. Tidak ada lagi musik yang memekakan telinga. Yang terdengar hanya pecahan kaca yang menjadi korban kebrutalan orang-orang yang mengajar Sasuke.

Sasuke bersembunyi diantara kerumunan orang-orang, sambil menarik paksa tangan Sakura. Sebelum Sasuke mencapai ambang pintu, seseorang menghadangnya. Tidak perlu waktu yang banyak untuk membereskan orang itu. Cukup hanya memberikan satu dua pukulan, lawannya sudah tumbang.

Perlawanan tadi ternyata di lihat oleh kelompok orang yang sudah ia lumpuhkan. Melihat lawan-lawannya semakin dekat, Sasuke menyembunyikan Sakura di sudut bangku agar tidak terlihat oleh musuh-musuhnya.

Beberapa tembakan dilayangkan kearah Sasuke dan dengan gerakan reflek ia menunduk. Tidak imbang melihat jumlah lawan Sasuke ternyata lebih dari lima orang. Sementara ia hanya seorang diri. Tapi itu bukan membuat nyali Sasuke semakin ciut. Satu persatu lawannya ditumbangkan dengan tangan atau alat yang dapat ia jangkau.

Di saat Sasuke sedang berjuang untuk menumpas lawan-lawannya, Sakura justru keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan naik ke atas panggung. Diambilnya _microfon_ yang tergeletak di sana.

"Hei, Kau. Kau pikir kau siapa yang bisa mengaturku?" racau Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang saat ini menumpas musuhnya di dekat meja bar. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan kau mencoba untuk menyelamatkanku? Kau pikir kau sudah hebat."

Dengan sekali tendangan di perut lawannya, Sasuke telah menyelesaikan pertarungan kecilnya. Kakinya, dibawanya menuju kearah panggung, dimana sosok yang merusak konsentrasinya waktu bertarung tadi.

"Ayo, lawan aku sekarang kalau kau memang hebat."

Sasuke mendengus, mencemoh ucapan Sakura yang terdengar sangat kekanakan menurutnya.

"Kenapa? Karena aku cewek? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan yang mulai."

Sakura bangkit berdiri duduknya. Saat hendak melangkah mendekati pria gagah itu, langkahnya yang sudah sempoyongan, membuat Sakura terhuyung ke depan. Untung saja tubuh mungilnya langsung ditahan sehingga tidak beradu dengan kerasnya lantai.

"Bagaimana kau akan melawanku, kalau jalan saja kau tidak mampu." ejek Sasuke.

"Nanti. Aku pasti bisa melawanmu."

Sasuke yang mendengar cicitan Sakura, tersenyum tipis. Di arahkan pandangan, sehingga mata sekelam malam itu dapat melihat langsung wajah gadis cantik yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukkannya.

"Hn. Katakan itu nanti, kepala batu." Katanya masih dengan senyum tipis yang masih terbentuk di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _A/n : Hai,_**

 _Hanya mau bilang, kalau adegan bertarungnya agak gimana gitu, maafkan saya ya… hihihi. XD Mungkin kalian menemukan typo yang sangat menggagu. Aku akan mengeditnya jika ada waktu luang ;)_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca, meripiu, memberikan masukan. :*_

 _See you next chapter~~_

 ** _Biiancast Rodith [05042016]_**


End file.
